marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis
Nemesis-T Type is the main villain from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis/Biohazard 3: Last Escape, and makes his debut in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He returns as a veteran in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, now simply called Nemesis. Backstory Nemesis was created by the European Branch of the Umbrella Corporation's pharmaceutical company. He was designed to have immense strength and power, yet to also be intelligent enough to follow orders and overcome obstacles, but not intelligent enough to rebel. This particular Nemesis was deployed to Raccoon City to kill any remaining members of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, which had become an annoyance for the corporation. His first victim was Brad Vickers, whom he impaled through the mouth with a tentacle. Nemesis targeted Jill Valentine as his next victim. Jill managed to evade Nemesis throughout the city, but Nemesis continued to come after her, effortlessly taking down any obstacles in his way. After he shot down a rescue chopper and infected Jill with the T-Virus, Jill was forced to confront her attacker, managing to beat him with a barrage of explosives. Nemesis wasn't truly gone. His jacket burning off signaled his second mutation. Continuing to chase a now cured Jill, she stopped him again by drowning him in chemicals in a waste management facility. Nemesis survived as a hunk of dissolving flesh, and devoured a dead Tyrant, mutating again into a huge tentacled monster. Jill managed to defeat Nemesis for good with the Rail Gun and a magnum to finish the job. Appearance Nemesis appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in his first form. His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. Nemesis has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. Nemesis wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck. Nemesis also has black gloves, pants, and boots. Powers and Abilities As one of the most powerful B.O.W.s encountered in the Resident Evil series, Nemesis possesses many powers and abilities: * Super strength * Extreme stamina, being almost indestructible * Capable of understanding weaponry, using a FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher, modified specifically for him * Covered in spear-like tentacles used for offense * Mutations act as a weakness: abilities to take orders and understand situations gradually wear down Personality Nemesis has no true personality, only his mission. Nemesis' main goal is to eliminate all S.T.A.R.S. members (including B.S.A.A. in some game like in Project X Zone 2). Nemesis seems capable of speech, albeit very limited speech, only shown saying "S.T.A.R.S." ("B.S.A.A." in Project X Zone 2). Nemesis is ruthless and will take down anything in its way. Nemesis, however, is still controlled by someone else, so his behavior could change with an updated goal. Trivia * Nemesis has alternate color schemes based off an Exterminator Manjini, Man-Thing and the series' regular police zombie. His DLC costume is his coatless appearance/2nd form. * His character theme is a remix of "Unstoppable Nemesis"; his last second form's boss theme in Resident Evil 3. * Nemesis appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in the Hulk 's ending. Hulk and Chris are in a mansion with numerous zombies trying to get to Wesker, and when Hulk asks what Nemesis is Chris tells him that it tried to kill his partner Jill, after this Hulk is shown attacking Nemesis. * Nemesis was one of the characters confirmed not to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to being deemed "too gruesome", with risk of changing the game's rating. Capcom has since then worked on Nemesis' animations to make him work within a T rated game. * His rival appears to be Doctor Strange. Strange often fights against evil demons and abominations such as Nemesis, worthy of note however is the latter's status as a scientific abomination, creating a thematic clash of science and magic. Also notable is the similar blue lighting to both of their official portraits. * His ultimate form and final mutation in Resident Evil 3 is featured in his Level 3 Hyper Combo; and as a result of his DLC costume, all three of Nemesis' forms from Resident Evil 3 appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Nemesis doesn't have a blocking animation (but he still blocks attacks normally). This is a reference to his unflinching body in Resident Evil 3, where no matter how many times Jill shot him, Nemesis won't flinch or stop from attacking her until he's down. In UMvC however, this is true as he won't flinch from light attacks but also has a block. * In a sense, Nemesis breaks the fourth wall, as he stabs the "cameraman" with one of his tentacles at the end of his winning animation. * It was once said that Nemesis would have the highest vitality in the game, but in the final cut he ties with She-Hulk for 5th place. * Nemesis' ending involves him joining the Weapon X program. Ozwell E. Spencer lauds The Director on the upgrade, although The Director merely states that they're nothing more than "minor enhancements". Nemesis is then seen with adamantium claws on his hands. * Nemesis is the only Resident Evil character in UMVC3 that doesn't appear in Resident Evil 5. * Nemesis is considered by many Resident Evil fans to be the most iconic B.O.W. in the series since its debut, with some considering it to be an "unofficial mascot" of sorts. Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Capcom Characters Category:Nemesis T-Type Category:Hard Hitters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Grapplers de:Nemesis es:Nemesis